1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a union remote controller, and more particularly, to a union remote controller and a union remote controller information providing system and a method for using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a remote controller is an apparatus which converts an operator's commands into. an infrared ray signal of a predetermined code form and transmits the signal, so that an infrared ray receiving terminal of a corresponding electronic apparatus receives and controls the infrared ray signal. At this time, electronic apparatuses have different code systems according to manufacture companies and product models, etc. Also, the electronic apparatuses have different codes according to their function even in case of the same product. Accordingly, electronic apparatuses require different remote controllers according to manufacture companies and product models.
TABLE 1CodeManufacture companiesNECSamsung/LG/Daewoo . . . domestic companies andTOSHIBARC5Each company in EuropeZENITHZENITHMITSUBISHMITSUBISH. . .. . .
At this time, as shown in Table 1, it can be known that each of manufacture companies uses a different code system.
TABLE 2Head PulseCustom CodeCustom codeData codeData Code
TABLE 3Contents of KeyCode (HEX)Contents of KeyCode (HEX)Power08Channel−01TV/Video0BVolume+02Multimedia98Volume−03Menu43Enter44Channel+00APC4D
As an example, the NEC code is constructed as shown in Table 2, and more particularly, a detailed remote controller code of the LG TV is constructed as a HEXA code as shown in Table 3.
Accordingly, the codes divided by manufacture companies and functions are converted into infrared rays through a transmitting means in a remote controller, that is, a light emitting diode (LED) when an operator presses a corresponding button of a remote controller, and then input to an infrared ray receiving terminal of a corresponding an electronic apparatus.
Subsequently, the infrared signal received in the infrared ray receiving terminal is decoded, and a microprocessor recognizes corresponding operation commands and controls a relevant structure, thereby performing an operation commanded by an operator.
However, since code systems are different from one another according to manufacture companies and models, separate remote controllers are provided to the corresponding products. In case of a general family, not a certain product but various electronic apparatuses from different manufacture companies are used. Also, at least three remote controllers are used because models and functions may be different from one another even in case of the same manufacture company.
To use multiple remote controllers correspondingly to products troubles a user, and it is also difficult to maintain the multiple remote controllers. Recently, even though union remote controllers for controlling some electronic products by unifying them are on the market, the union remote controllers have limited controlling scopes, thereby causing a problem in that they do not actively cope with codes which will be changed later.